En Honor A Los Pervertidos
by ZerGaN
Summary: NaruSasu.Two-shots.Lemon. En honor a la memoria de su fallecido maestro, Naruto quiere terminar el último libro de Jiraiya. Pero aparentemente, necesita inspiración para escribir buen porno.·.'hey, Sasuke...! ven acá un segundo...'··Traducción·
1. Chapter 1

hola! n.n les traigo una traduccion del fic "In Honor Of The Pervs" de Kafurina. Ella publica aqui en asi que si gustan de leer la historia original pueden buscarla en la pagina o bien, urgar en mi bio, donde tengo su historia en favoritos :P

La traduccion se llevó acabo con la autorizacion de la autora n.n

espero les guste!

* * *

**000000000000000000000000000**

**En Honor A Los Pervertidos**

**000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

Era un día pacifico, soleado y tranquilo en Konoha. Las misiones eran escasas, y más de algún ninja se encontró con el suficiente tiempo como para darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo. En tales circunstancias, Sakura hubiese esperado encontrar a Naruto, entrenando, comiendo en el Ichiraku, o al menos, revoloteando por la casa de Sasuke, molestándolo como cada día desde que este puso un pie de vuelta en la villa. Sin embargo, lo que Sakura definitivamente no se esperaba, era encontrarlo en una banca de los alrededores, con un cuaderno y lápiz en mano, luciendo, de hecho, _concentrado_.

Definitivamente algo raro ocurría, y Sakura lo iba a averiguar

**"Hey Naruto¿que estas escribiendo?"- **preguntó dulcemente, acercándose cautelosa, para poder echar un disimulado vistazo al cuaderno

**"porno"-** Naruto ni siquiera volteó, simplemente permaneció mirando el papel pareciendo cada vez más y más frustrado

Sakura tuvo que admitir que la respuesta le descolocó un poco y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. A pesar, de su creciente habilidad para tolerar las burradas de Naruto y colocar cara de poker ante estas.

Pero, hablando en serio, más le valía estar bromeando

**"haha, no enserio Naruto¿que estas escribiendo?"-** asomándose por el hombro del rubio pudo leer la respuesta por si misma

Un segundo después, Sakura gimoteaba en el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos entre convulsiones**- "¡quema!"**

Naruto continuaba frente al papel, impasible**.-" te lo dije"**

Cierto, de alguna extraña manera él le advirtió, pero _¡¿porno?!_ Advertida o no Sakura se desquitó golpeándolo…fuerte.

Ahora quien gimoteaba en deplorable estado desde el suelo, era Naruto

**"Sakura-chaaaaan!"** lloriqueó, frotando el enorme chichón en su cabeza- **"¿tan mal esta?"** - preguntó frunciendo el ceño tras recoger el dichoso cuaderno

Sakura eludió la pregunta. Primero, no tenia intención alguna de revelar como es que sabía la diferencia entre buen y mal porno. Segundo, ella no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de golpear a su pobre amigo, pero tampoco quería romper su corazón con críticas (aunque estuviesen bien fundadas). En vez de responder, preguntó tan molesta como le fue posible- "**Naruto¿Por qué escribes eso?"**

Y entonces, Naruto hizo algo que la obligó a arrepentirse de su reacción. Dirigió sus todopoderosos ojitos de cachorro abandonado hacia la pelirosa y esta percibió el sentimiento de culpa avanzar lentamente a través de su espina, al ver el semblante herido en el rostro del normalmente estupido chico...hombre, o lo que sea. Fue cuando recordó que hacían ya tres años desde la muerte de Jiraya.

**"Ero-sennin, no alcanzó a terminar su último libro"**-Explicó, con la misma voz que siempre tenia cuando creía defraudar a un amigo, la misma voz que podria conmover y hacer llorar a cualquiera.

Sakura sintió la urgencia de consolarle, a pesar de la pervertida forma de recordar a su maestro.- **"Naruto, estoy segura que donde sea que este, tiene una excelente vista de los baños de mujeres, y esta yendo YOSH!"-** Sakura imitó la famosa expresión con los pulgares hacia arriba

Inesperadamente, Naruto la miró extraño. Sakura se cuestionó si había dicho cualquier cosa como para hacerle sentir aun más triste**.- "Es realmente perturbador ver lo bien que puedes imitarlo, Sakura-chan"**

Pobre Naruto, nunca a sabido muy bien cuando cerrar la boca. En un ínfimo lapso de tiempo, tenia un nuevo chichón de adorno y algo asustado se mantenía a una distancia prudente de la peligrosa kunoichi, quien tenia una cara que decía claramente lo dispuesta que estaba a repetir el golpe, sin importar lo afligido que pudiese llegar a estar el rubio

**"Mira Naruto. No puedes llegar simplemente y escribir porno… ¡sin tener idea!"** Sakura no terminaba de creer que le estuviera dando consejos pervertidos a Naruto. Pero él era su mejor amigo después de todo**- "y hablando enserio, si estas absolutamente seguro de querer hacer esto, entonces...¡NO LO HAGAS EN PUBLICO!"** gritó, agitando su puño después de mandar a volar al hiperactivo shinobi, que ahora se asemejaba más a un rayo naranja

Suspiró. Todos sus amigos necesitaban disciplina

* * *

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, sintiendo crecer su impaciencia, como cada vez que el idiota demoraba mas de 5 segundos en abrirle la puerta. Malgastó esperando exactamente 10 segundos, el doble, tiempo suficiente como para que la mirada asesina de Sasuke subiera un par de niveles y se tornara aun más mortífera. Sin embargo, cuando de lidiar con Naruto se trataba, ninguna mirada asesina era lo suficientemente poderosa como para lograr la reacción acojonada que se esperaba recibir. Precisamente, Todo lo que hizo el usuratonkachi, fue sonreír

**"Sasuke¿vienes a ver al oráculo para algunos sabios concejos**?"- preguntó entusiasmado

**"Naruto…"-** murmuró a modo de advertencia. Por su puesto, el aludido ni se dio por enterado

**"si, mi pequeño, yo te guiare en todo lo que tu cerebro se vea demasiado corto como para resolver."-** Naruto se peinaba una barba imaginaria, poniendo cara de haberse tragado un barril de vinagre

Sasuke, teniendo más de la impredecible actitud de Naruto de lo que estaba capacitado para soportar. Alzó una pierna con toda la intención de asestarle una patada en el pecho. Irritado, observó como el usuratonkachi, quien de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para convertirse en un shinobi decente, simplemente esquivaba el ataque y cazaba su tobillo. Sasuke se vio obligado a dar pequeños saltitos para no caer

y Naruto continuaba sonriendo

**"haha, vas a tener que hacer algo mucho mejor para..."-** Naruto fue interrumpido por el otro pie de Sasuke que amenazaba con estrellarse en su cara, el moreno había saltado y contorsionado el cuerpo para patearlo, liberando la pierna restante del agarre al que le sometía el Uzumaki

El rubio se frotó la mejilla gruñendo, a pesar de que su expresión era más que nada de diversión

**"En realidad, para eso vine dobe, necesito entrenar y resulta efectivo patearte el trasero un rato. Pero vamos al campo de entrenamiento, no quiero que tu..."** Sasuke se tomó una pausa para mirar burlón el apartamento **-"tu cuartillo de portero termine destrozado"**

Naruto bufó- **"es un buen apartamento, así que cállate! además, hoy no puedo"**

Sasuke enarcó una ceja **-"¿que quieres decir con que no puedes?"**

"**Tengo algo que hacer"**-contestó vagamente, lo que le pareció raro. Naruto nunca era tan inespecífico

Sasuke capturó los ojos azules - **"¿que es lo que tienes que hacer?"- **inquirió

Naruto no parecía querer responder, pero eso solo contribuyo a que el moreno se mostrase más determinado a descubrir lo que sea que el rubio escondía

**"uhm, solo, ya sabes, escribiendo y eso..."**

Sasuke trató de darle sentido. Pero su cerebro mostró bastante resistencia cuando intento poner las palabras "Naruto" y "escribiendo" en la misma oración. En vez de aceptar la respuesta, ingresó por completo en el apartamento, apartando de un empujón al rubio cuando este intento detenerlo. Parpadeó ante la pequeña mesa, donde, efectivamente reposaban un lápiz y un cuaderno

Naruto, quien había caído de cara al piso, ahora intentaba evitar que Sasuke leyera sus escritos, solo para descubrir lo complicado que resultaba detener a alguien tan solo tironeando el borde de su pantalón con dos dedos y desde el suelo. Sasuke le escuchó hacer un par de ruidos extraños, pero le ignoró y tomo el cuaderno

Echó una ojeada al escrito, y pronto sintió un leve rubor cubrir su rostro. Carraspeó - **"dobe ¿porque has escrito **_**eso**_**?"** preguntó poniendo un despectivo énfasis en el _eso_. Por alguna absurda razón, Naruto estaba intentando de escribir algo de... literatura erótica. Sasuke sabia de las facetas pervertidas del Uzumaki, así como todo el mundo había oído acerca del Oiroke No Jutsu, pero Naruto nunca había mostrado ningún interés en los libros de Jiraya cuando este estaba... _oh_

**"¿terminando el trabajo de tu sensei?"**

Por la sensación en su pierna, Naruto estaba asintiendo

Maldita sea, Sasuke los odiaba, odiaba aquellos momentos donde se suponía debía mostrar empatía y ser un buen amigo. Este era uno de ellos y no estaba muy seguro de que decir o hacer. El idiota estaba obviamente triste y un poco desesperado por hacer feliz a su fallecido sensei, pero no estaba muy seguro si debería motivarle a escribir...porno

Y además estaba realmente mal escrito. Naruto no tenía oportunidad

Sin estar muy seguro aun de como consolar a su amigo, le ayudó a incorporarse del suelo y le dio otro vistazo al texto**.- "Supongo que sabes que esto realmente apesta ¿verdad?"** podria haber sido un poco más sutil, pero solo porque pretendía consolarlo no significaba que iba a cambiar su personalidad

Naruto suspiró- **" ajá, Sakura me lo dijo... y yo lo sospechaba"**

**-"¿sabes por qué es tan malo?"**

**-"ni idea"** fue la escueta respuesta

Ignorando a su instinto, que le rogaba no volver a leer esa horrible cosa otra vez, Sasuke leyó, analizando tan bien como le fue posible el trabajo de Naruto. Rápidamente dio con los defectos más importantes, como falta de sentimiento, clichés, y mucho que ni siquiera tenia sentido. Era solo porno, y si bien los estándares no eran precisamente altos, lo que había escrito Naruto no lo leería ni siquiera uno de esos viejos raros calenturones

Para resolverlo, Sasuke dio con un simple consejo- **"necesitas inspiración"**

**- "inspiración?"** - Naruto le contemplaba como si en verdad no supiera el significado de la palabra. Y si fuese el caso, a Sasuke no le sorprendería

**-"Si, queda bastante claro en este texto, que no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando. No tienes ninguna base, o algo con que comparar. Si quieres que esto mejore un poco, necesitas algunas ideas sobre que escribir primero."**

Naruto pestañeó, dando la impresión que algo de lo que el moreno acababa de decir le había entrado en la cabezota.- **"¿necesito inspiración para escribir porno?"-** Sasuke simplemente rodó los ojos dando a entender un "si".

**-" ¿¡y como se supone que consiga eso!?"** - se quejó, haciendo que Sasuke se arrepintiera de haber intentado ayudar

. **"eso, tienes que imaginarlo tú solito"- **escupió el Uchiha, dejando en claro que no tenia interés alguno en ayudar a Naruto a encontrar un amante

- **"uhm, ok"**

Bien, finalmente había conseguido ayudarle en algo, ahora tendría la conciencia tranquila y algo de entrenamiento. Ya que Naruto estaba … uhm, _ocupado_, tendría que pedirle a alguien más que entrenase con él. No se lo pediría a Sakura, gracias, pero prefería mantener sus huesos intactos; tampoco a Kakashi, porque lo más probable es que ni siquiera levante su perezoso trasero de...

Un segundo después, Sasuke peleaba contra un problema que nada tenia que ver con encontrar un compañero de entrenamiento. Naruto, _por kami que ahora si lo mataba_, le cogía por los hombros e invadía su boca con su lengua. Sasuke intento de alejarlo inmediatamente, pero el rubio le había rodeado con un brazo y le mantenía firmemente sujeto, la mano en el hombro fue a parar tras la morena cabeza, impidiéndole voltear

Durante breves instantes Sasuke se preguntó si seria muy cruel arrancarle la lengua a Naruto por propasarse. Era en momentos como este donde Sasuke se odiaba a si mismo por priorizar la rapidez y estrategia antes que la fuerza bruta como Naruto. El muy tarado no le soltaba, así que no podía ir a ningún lado

Observó los ojos cerrados de Naruto. Lucía concentrado y frustrado. La lengua se agitaba en la boca de Sasuke, y la falta de experiencia que mostró en su escrito, brillo también en el beso

Naruto le soltó pronto, y el moreno tuvo oportunidad de alejarse un par de metros de él, tanto como el pequeño apartamento se lo permitía. Justo cuando estaba apunto de huir, vio el semblante descorazonado y herido de Naruto. Se dio cuenta que su participación en este problemilla estaba lejos de terminar

**"¡Ni siquiera puedo besar decentemente!"** - gruñó frustrado el rubio

Bueno, era inevitable. Sasuke regresó a su lado y le devolvió el beso, ignoró la cara sorprendida de su amigo y comenzó a mover sus labios lento y suave contra los de Naruto

- **"En muchos escritos…"- **murmuró Sasuke, mientras continuaba su trabajo de mordisquear el labio inferior de Naruto- **"los besos son descritos como hambrientos...necesitados. Pero se supone que debieran ser..."**- le lamió los labios, con la punta de su lengua. **"…suaves, un reflejo de la atención... y honesto afecto"**.-se retiró un poco, respirando levemente más agitado que cuando empezó.- **"así ¿ves?"**

Naruto lucía algo aturdido y sonrojado.- **"uhm, entonces ¿que hay de las manos?" **dudó un poco, indeciso entre poner las manos sobre los hombres de Sasuke, o los brazos alrededor de la espalda

Sasuke tomó las manos de Naruto guiándolas, colocando una en su cadera y la otra en su mejilla. Puso las propias alrededor del cuello de Naruto. - **"donde sea que se sienta** **natural"** - instruyó. Dio un bote cuando la mano sobre su cadera se deslizó sobre su trasero para después darle un apretón. Naruto le miraba demasiado satisfecho para su gusto

El blondo se inclinó y le besó nuevamente, esta vez mucho más lento, y siendo notoriamente mas cuidadoso. Lamió los labios justo como Sasuke había hecho anteriormente, humedeciéndolos. La mano en la mejilla se movió y el pulgar de Naruto acarició la piel en suaves círculos. Un toque agradable, tuvo que admitir Sasuke, al sentir el hormigueo en la nuca producido por el contacto. Naruto podria no ser muy inteligente, pero si que sabia improvisar

Como si le leyera la mente, Naruto rompió el beso lentamente, quedando tan cerca que Sasuke podía sentir su respiración contra los labios. Los ojos azules le miraron con tanto afecto, que se sintió un poco turbado. Sabia que el idiota le quería, pero también quería a un montón de gente, todos sus amigos. El mismo también le quería, pero esa mirada, su tacto, hizo que una parte de la mente de Sasuke se cuestionara si detrás de todo eso había algo más

El pulgar delineó sus labios, y cuidadosamente se deslizó a través de ellos antes de internarse apenas en la entreabierta boca de Sasuke. No le detuvo, y mentalmente culpó de ello al apoyo que le estaba brindando a Naruto en su deseo de recordar a Jiraya. Frotó su lengua contra el dedo, solo para ver que tal seria. Naruto continuaba observándole, revelándose complacido. Decidió hacerlo nuevamente y arrastro el pulgar, introduciéndolo por completo en su boca, lamiendo y succionándolo lento

Naruto tenía la mirada perdida, pero definitivamente perdida en un lugar agradable. **"Whoa, que vista. Esto si es buen porno, o... ya sabes, una buena introducción".** Sasuke le ignoró, demasiado ocupado en hacer interesantes descubrimientos por su propia cuenta

Luego de un tiempo, el rubio retiró su pulgar remplazándolo por su lengua. No pasó mucho antes de que Sasuke le apartase de nuevo, aunque solo un poco.-"**eres demasiado violento. Intenta mover tu lengua más suave, como esto…"-** al hablar, percibió claramente el tono sofocado que su propia voz había adquirido, pero no le prestó atención. Llevó su propia lengua hacia la cooperativa boca de Naruto, y la restregó delicadamente contra la azotea de aquella húmeda caverna. Naruto gimió en respuesta, empujando la lengua de Sasuke con la propia, practicándole la misma atención al Uchiha. La clara improvisación hizo que al más alto se le acelerara el corazón y que, por la agitación, ya no pudiera respirar normalmente por la nariz

...Necesitaba aire...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

T.B.C.

* * *

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

reviews?

··Naru-chan que se duerme...Sasuke-teme se lo viola·· ... o en este caso... al reves xD


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke necesitaba aire

Al romper el beso, se topó con la mirada desilusionada de Naruto, la cual fue rápidamente remplazada por una con más disimulo. El kitsune permitió a Sasuke alejarse unos palmos con el propósito no tan oculto de arrancarle la camiseta, el pálido y musculoso estomago se dejo ver, evidenciando el estremecimiento que le recorrió a lo largo de todo el abdomen.

**"levanta los brazos**"- ordenó Naruto, con incluso más autoridad de la que Sasuke había mostrado anteriormente

El moreno obedeció, y algo se removió dentro de él al hacerlo. Sin embargo, una sensación de perdida de autoridad le invadió de improviso**.-"Impresionante. Al parecer entiendes que el desnudarse es necesario para tener sexo, usuratonkashi"-** insultó. Solo para auto convencerse de que Naruto no tenía todas las cartas en su retorcido jueguito

Encontrando una réplica mucho más original, Naruto capturó un pezón, probando desde morderlo hasta succionarlo. La respiración de Sasuke se aceleró.

**"¿se siente bien?"** - preguntó el rubio en un murmullo apenas audible. A pesar de que Naruto era un completo novato en todo este asunto, Sasuke sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decir que si ante la pregunta y enredar sus manos en el cabello claro para que no se detuviera. El sentimiento se extendía haciéndole sentir extraño y caliente

**"u-un poco mas fuerte"**.- masculló, sorprendido al sentir un inesperado placer asaltarle cuando Naruto hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido. Tener esa clase de poder sobre su rival, le hacia arder. Sin mencionar la innegable sensación que invadía su entrepierna, atenta a cada toque que el blondo le entregaba

Cuando los labios de Naruto abandonaron el abusado pezón, se incorporó y admiró su trabajo. En ese momento, todo lo que quería hacer Sasuke era golpearle en las rodillas y castigarle por haber detenido su... eh tarea. Pero entonces el rubio salió con una sugerencia que bien podría tolerar...

-**"creo que deberías desvestirme o algo"-** Naruto miro al Uchiha con aires de suficiencia, guardando en mente más de una idea y dibujando diferentes expresiones en su rostro. Sasuke obedeció, talvez con un poco de prisa si su intención era mantener su orgullo intacto, en especial cuando Naruto le interrumpió con un-" **espera, primero vamos a otra parte"** - el rubio, tomando su mano, camino en dirección a la puerta de su dormitorio, mirando de reojo el torso desnudo de Sasuke, durante todo el trayecto.

Una vez en la habitación, Naruto empujo suave a Sasuke, tumbándolo encima de la pequeña cama, quedando él de pie y enfrente. No tuvo de necesidad pronunciar palabra, Sasuke ya estaba bajando despacio la cremallera de la chaqueta naranja, Naruto se encogió de hombros y ayudo al moreno a pasar la camiseta negra por sobre su cabeza. Los ojos oscuros se estancaron en la piel bronceada y el hermoso cuerpo revelado. Se preguntó vagamente desde cuando comenzó su gusto por los hombres, pero de nuevo se planteó la idea de que talvez, solo era cosa de la tensión entre Naruto y él lo que le hacia sentir tan confuso y caliente

Ansioso por descubrir que más escondía Naruto bajo ese horrible traje naranja. Comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón, dejándolo caer hasta las rodillas. Ahora, aquella posición a tan solo pulgadas de un Naruto desnudo, le otorgaba una vista privilegiada del perfecto abdomen y el apenas visible bello rubio que viajaba desde el ombligo hasta la orilla de aquel par de boxers color marrón.

Una mano se acercó retirando un mechón de cabello oscuro que había caído sobre el rostro de Sasuke, atrapando su atención y llevándola hacia los ojos entrecerrados que, azules como nunca, le miraban brillantes

**"unnhh"** - Naruto hizo un ruidito bastante sexy al quitarse sus propios boxers, liberando su erección. Sasuke le contemplo sin poder evitarlo. No podía creer que en las muchas veces habían luchado o forcejeado a escasa distancia no hubiese notado antes el uhm... _"orgullo"_ de naruto. Y claramente, siguiendo el patrón de acciones llevadas a cabo y siendo capaz de seguir el hilo de probabilidades relativas a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir_...ouch_

En vez de continuar confundiéndose, optó por manipular el pene de Naruto, alejando cualquier pensamiento problemático de su cabeza. No pasó mucho antes de que Naruto comenzara a jadear su nombre y a jalarle el cabello, intentando dirigir con dificultad aquel pedazo de carne hacia su boca. Después de escuchar su nombre en semejante tono, a Sasuke ni siquiera le importó hacer lo que se le pedía, ni tampoco prestó demasiada atención al sabor. Era simplemente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese probado antes. Explorando, deslizó su lengua tanto como se le fue posible, alrededor del miembro, Naruto estaba ahogado en palabras que morían en su boca, y en vez de pronunciarlas, soltaba mas de esos deliciosos ruiditos. Sasuke sintió una excitación similar a la que sentía en medio de una gran batalla, e incitado por ello, succionó con fuerza, solo para tener a Naruto embistiendo con fuerza el interior de su boca

"**es- Espera"** .- escucho decir a Naruto al tiempo que sus propios labios abandonaban su anterior tarea, se levantó de su sitio yendo a parar encima de la cama. Naruto siguió el movimiento y retiró los pantalones de Sasuke más rápido de lo que este podría haberse percatado.

Sasuke gimió al sentir su erección libre de restricciones, fue tan incapaz de contener la sensación como lo sorpresiva de esta. El siguiente sentimiento que explotó en su interior no fue inesperado, y aun así le hizo suplicar por un poco de aire y deshacerse en gemidos. Naruto se frotaba contra él, rozando su extensión contra la propia y dando estocadas suaves pero frenéticas. Masturbándolo, fuerte y rápido

su propia versión embutida en placer del nombre de Naruto abandonó sus labios, claramente, el rubio le había pillado el asunto a eso del trabajo de manos, y al parecer tampoco tenia problemas para mostrarlo- como sea, tan confiado como estaba en esa área, cuando Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello, fue simplemente molesto. Sasuke agarro la parte posterior de la rubia cabeza y la condujo lo mejor que pudo hacia aquellas zonas mas sensibles en su cuello, poco después, le tenia sudando y lanzando gruñidos de placer.- **se... nhm se mas breve...con los besos"** .- ordenó Sasuke con voz algo temblorosa

Aparentemente, Naruto estaba harto de las indicaciones sobre lo que tenia o no que hacer. Y en venganza, dejó que la mano aferrada a la erección del Uchiha, se deslizara lento, con tortuosa calma. Abandonando a Sasuke en la certidumbre de que podría morir en cualquier instante por culpa de aquella sensación-

**"ngh ... no quise decir que... gah, dobe" **.- Sasuke gimió, el cuerpo en un estado demasiado débil como para presentar alguna resistencia. Ahora el idiota (Sasuke definitivamente le haría sufrir por todo esto), dejó de acariciar su erección por completo, haciendo que Sasuke sintiera ganas de cometer suicidio. O tal vez, solo bastaría con matar Naruto, después de violarlo claro esta.

Abrió un ojo, después de haberlos tenido ambos fuertemente cerrados por bastante tiempo, para ver que carajo hacia Naruto para tenerle _a él_ esperando de _esa_ manera. El rubio había cogido sus pantalones y hurgó un momento entre sus bolsillos antes de encontrar lo que había estado buscando. Un pequeño pote de lo que, Sasuke asumió, era lubricante. Juzgando por el rubor en la cara de Naruto, estaba aun sin abrir, a la espera de una situación similar a esta , dándole a Sasuke más de una razón para fulminarle con la mirada

"**¿Que? has estado planeando saltarme encima por mucho tiempo?"-** Sasuke se aseguró de sonar lo más desafiante que pudo, aunque su capacidad de acción resultó bastante limitada cuando Naruto volvió a su lugar, subido a horcajadas suyas y haciendo que tanto su boca como su miembro se sintieran como si estuviesen siendo adorados

**"Reunía información"** .- dijo Naruto, sonriendo abiertamente una vez sus labios abandonaron la boca del mayor. Al Uchiha le dio la impresión que el rubio sonó tal y como lo hubiese hecho el autor original del icha icha. Aquel pensamiento se alejó al instante cuando el rubio comenzó a acariciarse a si mismo, masajeando su longitud y ofreciéndoselo a Sasuke como espectáculo. Resultaba imposible no excitarse teniendo aquellos ojos azules entrecerrados, devorándole con la mirada, contemplándole con tanta lujuria.

Lo próximo que supo, fue que ahora era él quien estaba siendo acariciado, claro que no de la manera que más le hubiese gustado. Naruto jugueteaba con un dedo alrededor de su entrada, y debió haberse percatado de la mirada escéptica de Sasuke porque comenzó a masturbarle nuevamente a modo de distracción

Cuidadosamente, empujó lento su dedo hacia el interior, sasuke le miro molesto, cabreado y lujurioso al mismo tiempo, pero reprendiéndole de todos modos.

**" ha , sabes lo que estas haciendo, hah, us-usuratonkachi?"**

En respuesta Naruto le regaló la sonrisa más sexy que jamás había mostrado.- **"que no era precisamente eso lo que descubrimos que no sabia? solo relájate, lo haré bien"** - dijo mientras, acariciaba con el pulgar la punta de la erección de Sasuke, haciéndole callar toda queja, y remplazándolas por una nueva ronda de gruñidos y disimulados jadeos. Cerrar los ojos no fue buena idea, Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para ejercer más presión hasta que Sasuke estuvo completamente invadido por aquel dedo intruso.

La mano en la erección aumentó de velocidad, y Sasuke supo qué venia a continuación.

El segundo dedo hizo su aparición. Ambos falanges se movían con cuidado en su interior, pero aun seguía siendo malditamente incómodo. Naruto le besó otra vez, y los dedos fueron repentinamente retirados. Al momento en que Sasuke sintió que Naruto estaba a punto de terminar el beso y echarse hacia atrás, sintió un confuso pánico que le obligo a rodear firme con sus brazos el bronceado cuello de su nuevo amante

Sasuke no tenia idea porque, de pronto, se sintió tan asustado, solo tuvo esa desesperada necesidad de mantener a Naruto cerca un poco más. El dolor no podría ser peor que las heridas producidas por las peleas y misiones, a las cuales estaba ya tan acostumbrado, pero ahora sentía que le estaba permitiendo a Naruto el "tenerlo" sin vuelta atrás

Un par de suaves labios le susurraron en el oído, abanicándole con un agradable aire caliente **" no te preocupes Sasuke "**

Tan pronto como Sasuke liberó el agarre, Naruto comenzó a introducirse en él, y Sasuke pudo sentir las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Naruto entró por completo y apoyó la frente en el hombro del mayor. El sudor brillaba, perlando toda la bien formada espalda

**"esto no se parece en nada a lo que escribí- ttebayo".-** soltó en un suspiro, con la voz rasposa

**"nah, enserio?"** .- dijo Sasuke, tratando de ser sarcástico, pero sonó más como una frágil muñeca. Naruto rió, una risa profunda y vibrante, la cual supo que de haber querido lo habría tenido a sus pies de la pura lujuria que le provocaba el hombre dueño de esta

Cada vez que Naruto entraba aun más, Sasuke aguantaba la respiración y rasguñaba la fuerte espaldadle rubio, incapaz de evitar jadear y gruñir. Cierto, dolía, pero el podía con eso, es solo que... todo lo demás, lo sobrepasaba.

Cuando Naruto finalmente comenzó a moverse, no hubo aliento que Sasuke pudiese contener.- "**ahh...! nnn...Naruto!"** .- gritó en un tortuoso gemido. Afloraron sentimiento que ni siquiera sabia tener. Cada vez que Naruto entraba en él, algo ocurría que le hacia querer dar el mundo solo para sentir aquella sensación nuevamente. Su miembro vibró, pero el placer era ilimitado, se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y volvía su visión borrosa, aquel punto en su interior, el cual Naruto golpeaba una y otra vez, hacia que todo pareciese una ilusión

Encima de él, Naruto gemía y hablaba incoherencias, o talvez era el zumbido en los oídos de Sasuke que volvían el sonido confuso. Se intensificó cuando Naruto tomó sus piernas para acomodarlas sobre sus hombros, atrayéndole inesperadamente cerca. Sasuke cerró los ojos, y dejó que aquella conexión con Naruto tomase por completo control. No había forma de mantener el autocontrol en este punto. Naruto se fundía en el sin parar, trayendo olas de ese dulce sentimiento a través de él. Intentó moverse a la par que Naruto, pero no encontró manera de hacerlo adecuadamente, así que se lo dejó al rubio

**"sasuke"** .- vino un silencioso susurro de los labios de Naruto, pero fue lo suficiente para tener los ojos de Sasuke abiertos nuevamente. Y en el segundo en que se encontró con esas posas azules, fue lanzado hacia el cielo y vuelto a aterrizar de golpe, la adrenalina le recorrió entero haciéndole llegar al clímax. La sustancia blaquesina se desparramó por el cuerpo de Naruto y el suyo propio, pero estaba demasiado extasiado como para que eso le importase. El hombre encima suyo se vino pronto, y la sensación de ese húmedo líquido llenándole se mezclo con las otras miles emociones

Naruto salió de su interior, y se dejo caer sobre él. Sasuke estaba exhausto, demasiado exhausto como para quitárselo de encima, incluso cuando el idiota comenzó a repartirle besos por todas partes. _Detente dobe_. Se escucho a si mismo pensar, pero nunca decirlo en voz alta. No le gustaban los mimos, sabía que podía empujar hacia atrás a Naruto, aun con la poca fuerza que le quedaba… si realmente quisiera

Afortunadamente para él, Naruto no se alejó, y eso fue suficiente para caer dormido en el calido abrazo

...

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sintiendo una extraña paz que jamás había sentido antes al despertar, sentía como si hubiese, de hecho, dormido hasta no poder más, lo cual, no recordaba haber hecho antes. Se sentía tan calido y confortante, sin embargo, no veía a Naruto por ninguna parte. Intentando localizar su perdida fuente de calor, toda su serenidad se fue a piso con un lacerante dolor que le recorrió filoso, y cuya raíz se disparaba desde su abusado trasero

**"maldita sea! mierda... gaah...!"**.- Sasuke maldijo mientras intentaba incorporarse, solo consiguiendo una porción doble más de ese humillante dolor. En cuanto encuentre a ese idiota, lo iba a descuartizar!

Con intención de alcanzar sus pantalones y boxers aun permaneciendo en cama, una fuerte protesta desde su espalda le hizo caer sobre sus desparrotadas ropas. Con su cabeza prácticamente estampada en el piso, pudo ver una nota amarilla descendiendo ondeante justo frente a su nariz. Un heroico esfuerzo después, y pudo descifrar la nota

_**"¡buenos días teme! tenia algunas cosas que hacer, y no quise despertarte. Te prepare café, esta en la cocina, aunque de seguro esta frió ahora, a juzgar por lo exhausto que lucias, ¡debes de haber dormido siglos! búscame cuando despiertes ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**PD: hay toallas limpias en el baño por si quieres darte una ducha. Por como fueron las cosas ayer, no hay duda de que la necesitaras."**_

Sasuke gruñó, destajando la notita en millones de trocitos, imaginando que le haría lo mismo a Naruto en cuanto lo atrapase. De seguro que ese idiota tenia estampada una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Y el la haría desaparecer; nada le detendría.

A pesar del dolor y la indignación- y absolutamente en contra de su voluntad- no pudo detener el agradable calor que nacía en sus mejillas y drenaba por todo su rostro. _Felicidad_, reconoció Sasuke, era el segundo sentimiento más incontrolable que una persona podía tener

El primero era indudablemente el amor

...

* * *

Desde el primer momento, cuando le fueron asignados sus tres estudiantes, Kakashi supo que serian algo fuera de lo ordinario. Tal afirmación le fue confirmada una y otra vez con el pasar del tiempo, la mayoría de las veces para su frustración y remordimiento, pero había ocasiones en que semejante característica en su equipo acarreaba cosas buenas

Esta era una de esas ocasiones

Kakashi creyó la mayoría de cosas que involucraron a sus estudiantes. Creyó cuando Tsunade le dijo que convertiría a Sakura en una increíble ninja medico. Creyó, cuando todos en la villa se percataron de la deserción de Sasuke, y cuando este regresó a Konoha. Y creyó también, cuando le dijeron que Naruto había logrado dominar el rasengan en cuestión de días.

Pero lo que definitivamente jamás creyó posible, fue la aparición aquel nuevo libro, continuación de su amada serie icha, con no otro más que su alumno portador de kyuubi figurando como autor

No lo creyó hasta que tuvo una copia en sus propias manos, e incluso entonces, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que Jiraya debía de haber resucitado o algo por el estilo. Pero, extraño y tan ligeramente perturbador como sonaba en un principio, Uzumaki Naruto era el actual escritor del dichoso libro

Cuando sostienes en tu mano una copia de una novela erótica escrita por la persona que ha pasado su vida entera sorprendiendo a la gente, la curiosidad era algo que Kakashi simplemente no podía controlar. Sintió la urgencia de leerlo, y, sin un atisbo de resistencia, se sumergió en la lectura

Dos paginas después y fue incapaz de hacer el libro a un lado

Después de una hora de lectura ininterrumpida, Kakashi percibió una presencia. Exactamente la presencia con la cual quería discutir ciertos detalles. Y para su mayor placer, se acercaba cojeando suavemente

_Ah, así que no era ficción después de todo_

**-"maldita sea, voy a destripar a ese dobe!"**

**-"io, Sasuke"-.** Kakashi saludó a su visiblemente malhumorado estudiante, sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber que Sasuke le fulminaba con la mirada.

- **"¿buscando a Naruto?"** -el jounnin tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no soltar una risita que le delatara antes de tiempo

**"si"** -. murmuró Sasuke. -**"¿como es que tu...?"**

A juzgar por el repentino silencio, Sasuke acababa de reparar en el libro que su sensei traía entre manos. Por fin, la humillación podría comenzar

**"Mmm, interesado en mi nuevo libro, Sasuke?"**

**"¿Nu-nuevo?"** ah! sabía que merecía una poco de sana diversión después de tener en su equipo a un traidor y a un jinchuunriki hiperactivo por tantos años...

**"mmm. por que no te leo un par de líneas?".- **sugirió gentil... demasiado gentil como para ser saludable

**"no, eso no es...!"**

_Oh, ingenuo Sasuke-kun, no es como si estuviese pidiendo permiso ¿verdad?_

_**" …el último sobreviviente de los Uchiha jadeaba clavando las uñas en la espalda de su amante cada vez que le sentía removerse en su interior, trayéndole una agridulce combinación de dolor y placer. Rogó al rubio no parar, y le estrechó firme, atrayéndole más cerca... más profundo..."**_

Lo siguiente que vio, fue a Sasuke huyendo despavorido, gritando y cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos. Bien, ahora podía decir que lo había visto todo

**"amor de juventud".- **suspiró Kakashi mientras pasaba la hoja para continuar su lectura, silenciosamente se preguntó cuando saldría el segundo volumen. Por lo rápido que estaba corriendo Sasuke, probablemente no tendría que esperar demasiado

* * *

OWARI

·································································

···············································

bueno, aki esta el ultimo cap. mil disculpas por la demora!!

se que no deja de ser una excusa, pero es q ultimamente me han mantenido alejada del computador. entre colegio, preuniversitario y mi jodido profesor de artes, no me queda tiempo para nada. gomen!

muchisimas gracias por los reviews (io feliz xD) y por leer el fic n.n

y un saludito especial para Ito Miura :D

Matta ne!


End file.
